The Morning After
by A11y50n
Summary: Felicity has to tell Oliver something the morning after the first time they're together and she knows he will not be pleased.


The Morning After

Oliver knew Felicity had left the bed but he was used to this. She usually got up to get a drink or snack or both. He knew she wouldn't be long. He never slept as well as he did when he was with Felicity. He was on his side facing Felicity's side. He heard her open the bedroom door and close it.

"Oliver we need to talk."

Felicity knew he was awake just like she knew when he left their bed. Oliver opened his eyes at Felicity's voice. He noticed that she was wearing his shirt from the night before. It looked much better on her than it did on him. He would usually have other things on his mind like getting his favourite IT girl back into bed but her tone was one of weariness and something else that he couldn't' place. He sat up and leant against the headboard. Oliver noticed that Felicity had two cups of coffee in her hands, one a green arrow and the other a Batman. Oliver remembered the first time he saw that cup.

_Oliver didn't want to celebrate his birthday he didn't feel as if he had the right. He had no choice when it came to Christmas because his mother and sister wouldn't let him not celebrate they were so grateful to have him back they wanted to celebrate the important things that had otherwise been on hold the five years he was away. Felicity completely ignored him when he said he didn't want to celebrate. She usually did when she didn't agree with him. Oliver remembered that he managed to get through the whole day avoiding 'Happy Birthdays' only to find Felicity in the 'arrow cave' as she liked to call it, with a wrapped present._

"_Felicity, I told you I didn't want to celebrate my birthday!"_

"_And I decided to ignore you! Deal with it. I for one am glad you were born so I want to celebrate it. You have done so much good you should be proud of yourself. Digg agrees."_

_Oliver lifted his eyebrows as if to say 'really'. He looked around and noticed that Digg was nowhere in sight and looked back to Felicity who began to blush._

"_Digg had to leave early….." Felicity started to say then stopped when Oliver just looked at her_

"…_..because he didn't want to be here when you got back because he thought you may be ever so slightly upset about today." Felicity quietly finished_

_Oliver sighed and walked towards the computers. He saw Felicity release a sigh. He reached the desk and started to open the present. Oliver opened the box and reached inside to pull out a Batman mug. He had no idea if he was supposed to be happy or insulted. He looked up to find Felicity filming the whole thing with a huge grin._

"_Would you care to explain?"_

"_Well you won't allow me to have any green arrow merchandise down here so I thought you would like to support another superhero by having their memorabilia instead. I mean you wear a mask, he wears a mask, you both prefer the night, and need I go on?"_

"_Batman, seriously? Batman? C'mon he has his own signal that can be seen for miles how secret is that? Don't you think he should trying to keep his secret instead everyone, criminals included know how to lure him to a trap all they have to do is shine a light in the night sky! Superhero my…."_

"_Oliver! Batman is nice he helps Gotham like you help Starling, you two have different methods but they work for each of you."_

"_The cape is a bit much don't you think?"_

_Felicity just gave him a look. _

_The next morning as he sat down to breakfast with his mother and sister he noticed that there was a Batman mug there as well which had his morning coffee in. He looked at his mother and sister who could not hold back their grins and looked to Raisa for an answer._

"_Your friend Ms Smoak said this would make your day as you're a real Batman fan and didn't want to hide it any longer!"_

_Oliver's eyes opened wide at this and decided to get back at his tech at the first opportunity. He picked up his mug and drank the coffee while having a serious conversation with his mother and sister. Thea, he could tell, wanted to ask questions but he managed to change the subject at every turn. His mother just smiled. Oliver went to the office and was greeted with another Batman mug with coffee on his desk. He decided to let Felicity stew and worry when he would get his revenge. So that whole day he drank out of that cup even in meetings where the others in the room would just give him a weird look when they saw the cup._

_The next morning Oliver went down to have breakfast with his mother and sister to find that his Batman mug had been replaced by a standard cup. He got up went to the kitchen retrieved his mug and went back to the dining room much to the surprise of Raisa, his mother and sister and filled his mug with coffee and carried on as if nothing happened. The mug made him smile. For every birthday and Christmas after there would always be a 'joke' present for him whether it would be another superhero mug or t-shirts or other merchandise (including a lunch box with a matching thermos). Oliver got his revenge by buying a certain tech girl an arrow mug but this backfired because as soon as she opened the gift she squealed and ran up to him, hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, leaving a bright pink lipstick stain which she conveniently 'forgot' to tell him about. _

He hoped that she didn't regret last night but he wasn't hopeful. It was the first time they were intimate, he'd slept in her bed with her for months but last night was the first time they knew each other in the biblical sense. Funnily enough, sleeping next to her night after night with nothing happening wasn't as hard for him as he thought it would be. He was too scared of messing things up so he was grateful to take things slowly. It only started after she was held hostage and Oliver didn't want to leave her alone so he went to her place and found her crying on the sofa.

_Felicity didn't even realise he was in her apartment until he lifted her and sat her in his lap and she carried on crying until she fell asleep. He quietly got up with Felicity in his arms and walked to her bedroom and he placed her on the bed and was going to leave her when she grabbed his hand and looked at him. Oliver knew he wouldn't be able to refuse her after what she went through so he took his shoes off and laid down beside Felicity and she held her hand out and Oliver gave her his hand and she brought it in front of her so they ended up spooning. It was the best night's sleep he had had in ages. This routine carried on for a few weeks. During the day Felicity was fine but at night she was afraid of each and every sound. One night she was having the most wonderful dream of Oliver. He was right beside her and in the dream she decided to do what she always wanted to but never had the guts for. He didn't have his shirt on so she began to kiss each and every scar she could see softly. She didn't notice that his breathing had changed she was enjoying herself so much. She whispered how much she loved him thinking he was asleep. As Felicity moved up to his chin she realised his eyes were open and he was looking at her intensely. "Oh well, at least this is a dream and I can show you how much I love you." She noticed how wide his eyes went when she had said this. "This is a dream right?" Oliver shook his head no. Felicity's eyes opened wide and she scrambled away from Oliver as quickly as she could. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! Please, please please, this HAS to be a dream! If it's not I just took advantage of my best friend who is also my boss! I could go to jail for this. I could get done for sexual assult…." _

_Before she could hyperventilate Oliver did the only thing he thought would calm her down, he kissed her. She didn't respond straight away but did eventually and she sunk into the kiss. When they came up for air Oliver looked her in the eyes and said. _

"_You can have your way with me any time Felicity. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to realise I'd rather have a relationship with you than just be friends. To be fair, you're the smart one so you have to expect me to take longer to figure things out. So do you want to give us a go even though I've been a complete idiot?" _

"_Did me jumping you in your sleep not answer the question you've just asked?" _

_They smiled at each other and kissed again, this time when they came up for air they snuggled down and fell asleep._

She gave him a cup and he placed it on the bed side table and she did the same but on her side. Felicity sat down on the bed facing Oliver.

"I need you to listen to what I'm going to tell you. It will be easier if you just let me tell you everything then at the end you can ask me questions but I may choose not to answer them ok?"

Oliver nodded his head. Felicity seemed really nervous which he was not used to seeing as they've being going out for months after ages of just circling each other.

"Well no surprise, I've always been a geek and proud of it. I was president of the computer club at high school and a member of the Math club. I loved it. I wasn't popular but I wasn't a loner I had my friends, yes they were mostly guys, actually all of them were guys that loved playing computer games. We had a great time. I think my high school was unique, even though there were all these groups, jocks, cheerleaders, geeks, slackers etc generally everyone got along. We weren't best friends but we were fine with each other. I tutored some of the cool kids and they respected the geeks. It was a good school. My mum thought I should be popular and on my 16th birthday gave me my first and only ever present. She gave me a box of condoms and told me if I spent a bit more time on my back or on my knees then I would be more popular."

Oliver clenched his fists at hearing this. Felicity barely talked about her mum and he knew this was probably the tip of the ice berg. How could a mother tell that to her daughter? Oliver wondered. He grabbed her hand for support and Felicity squeezed it in return. Before he could comment she carried on.

"Obviously I didn't take her advice. Anyway I was always one of the guys and it was nice. Surprise, surprise, I didn't go to my prom. No one asked me. Right up until the very last day I thought someone may ask me to go with them. This is going to sound crazy but I dreamed for ages of what type of dress I was going to wear, how I was going to have my hair. I dreamed that my prince charming was going to ask me out and we would have a magical night. Instead I helped all the guys figure out how to ask their special someone's and helped them shop for a tux. They were all shocked that I didn't go and they were even more shocked that no one had asked me out. They couldn't believe it. So a week later they surprised me and hired out the local arcade and they brought their dates and we spent the whole night playing games, eating pizza and dancing. It was a great night and always makes me smile.

Then I went to MIT I was finally home. Like-minded people everywhere I loved it. Again I was always the friend never anything more which was fine at least I had friends. It could have been worse. Anyway it was my final year and I still hadn't had a boyfriend I thought it was meant to be but I loved studying so I was still happy. Then a really good friend asked me one day what was my first time like and could I tell him how to pleasure a woman because he was a virgin and was afraid that the first time he would be with someone he would mess it up. I had to tell him that I was a virgin as well and he was shocked. He couldn't believe it. He was so apologetic it was rather sweet but he left really quickly. Then about a week later he asked if we could be each other's firsts. He laid it out all logically. It may be better because our hearts were not involved and we're friends so it should be fine. I thought about it and I really didn't want to leave college a virgin. So we agreed and one night we did it. Oh my, it was so embarrassing and painful. Is it painful for guys? Was it painful for you? How old were you your first time? Was she a virgin?..." Felicity looked to Oliver as she asked the last few questions, before he could answer Felicity was talking again. "…..I didn't get a chance to ask him and everything was so awkward. I'm blushing just remembering it. I thought that sex was waaaaaaay overrated and vowed to be faithful to my computers only. About a month later the friend met a girl and it was a match made in heaven. They were so good together. They married straight after graduation and she became one of my closest friends. He told her about 'our time' together and the next time she saw me she hugged me and said I was a great friend. The next time I saw him he told me that when I meet the right guy everything will be much better and what happened between us was the best mistake ever but when you love someone everything is much better! They've been married ever since and you met them today. Mark and Beth."

Felicity noticed Oliver's eyes open wide. It was rare for her to surprise him but occasionally she managed it.

"After I graduated I moved here and got a job at Queen Consolidated. I was really happy I had a job I loved and on my second day I met a guy at the local coffee shop. We bumped into each other and we ended up having coffee and then dinner the next night. I was really happy. Everything was going great. I had a job I loved and a guy who I thought was great. I am a romantic but a realist as well. I thought if you love someone you love the good and the bad. I'm not perfect, no one is. Anyway, I think I was so happy to have a guy, and this makes me sound really pathetic, that I just accepted things that make me cringe now. I got my first promotion a month after I started I was so happy. I was recognised for the hard work I did. He didn't like it though and I didn't realise straight away. In fact it took me a long time, longer than I care to admit to see this. And I was promoted and things were seemingly going great with him. The bedroom was better than it was with Mark, at first, but it still wasn't what I imagined it would be, I thought it would be like it is the romance novels, the romantic ones not the sex ones!" At Oliver's confused look Felicity elaborated. "50 shades of Grey? It doesn't matter, I read the first one and really didn't get it, I mean I understood all the words but the whole story just didn't make any sense to me so I didn't bother with books two and three! Anyway I just put it down to the fact that I didn't have that much experience. Anyway he started to make comments that my clothes were a little too bright, a little too tight, make up a little too 'easy' looking. Not all in one go but every now and then. I didn't see it then but others did, there was a comment every time I got a promotion. Then things in the bedroom started to stop. He couldn't you know?" Felicity went bright red but when Oliver nodded she carried on. "And he blamed me for that. Blamed my lack of experience then started to say that it was because of me that he couldn't." A tear slipped from her eye and Oliver wiped it away with his thumb. Felicity gave him a shy smile. "Then the next morning he would act as if nothing happened and carried on as normal. I thought I loved him and when you love someone you're there for them through good times and bad. What an idiot I was. It got so bad that he started to make comments about my friends and that they were a bad influence on me. Eventually I stopped seeing them. This is so embarrassing. I can't believe I acted like that. Anyway I was promoted again to second in charge of IT. I was so amazed. I bought a good bottle of wine a decided to cook a really nice dinner. He came home and I told him the good news, he seemed happy but then he complained about the food, the wine, the cutlery, everything. There was something wrong with what I was wearing. I felt so defeated, I cleared up and went to bed. He could tell I was upset so he apologised then things changed …. he was rough in the bedroom. I was too shocked I never said no, I didn't fight back I was so shocked."

Felicity could tell Oliver was barely keeping the rage in. She could tell he was getting angrier and angrier throughout the second part of her story. His face was completely blank and she knew he was in a black rage.

"He fell asleep straight away and I got dressed and left and went to Mark and Beth's. They opened the door took one look and moved to hug me. I couldn't' stand the thought of Mark touching me and I cringed away and they knew what had happened and he wanted to go and sort him out but Beth managed to calm him down. Do you remember his reaction when I hugged him today?"

Oliver nodded; he remembered that Mark had held onto Felicity as if his life depended on it. It wasn't as lovers more like family. Oliver wasn't threatened by Mark he could tell straight away that Mark and Beth were made for each other.

"Well that was the first time I hugged him in three years, not since that night. I couldn't stand any guy touching me after that. In fact you and Digg were the only guys I could stand to touch me and that was a year after it happened. You two always made me feel safe. You never really know who your friends are until something bad happens to you and you see who is there to help you, sometimes it's not who you think it will be. Anyway even after I cut them out of my life they opened their door for me and took me in. They looked after me. Beth slept with me that night. In the morning they offered to come back with me to sort him out but I refused. I didn't leave their place until early afternoon they kept on wanting to come with me but I put my foot down. I got home to find him in my bed with someone else. I walked in and I wanted to cut off his pathetic little brain but I came in as if I was just passing through and said to her that she could do much better and when she's ready for a real man just let me know and I'd hook her up. Then I told him to make sure he locked up before he left and walked out. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry over him. I vowed to keep away from relationships after that, they were not worth it and maybe it was me. Anyway I went back to Mark and Beth's place and when I told them what happened they were mad. I mean madder than me. Wow I've never seen either of them like that. Everything happened so quickly. The next thing I knew we were back here they were getting rid of my bed there was no sign of him and about an hour after we arrived I had a brand new bed, this bed. Mark, Beth and the kids stayed over for a week. The girls and I and Beth slept here and Mark took the couch. He didn't want to leave me by myself so he stayed. It was like a week's vacation. It was great, we baked and had Disney marathons, and luckily the kids were on break so no school to worry about. I felt guilty for having them here for that long but it felt nice. I dyed my hair back to blond; I started wearing my bright blouses and make-up. You should have seen me when I was with him, you probably wouldn't see me and I blended into everything which was what he wanted. Like I said I still cringe at how I was when I was with him. That's why I wear what I want how I want."

"Felici…."

"Oliver, I'm so sorry!"

"What are you apologising for?"

"We've been dating for months and I've found it hard to cross that last step with you. It must have been so frustrating for you. I was scared that if we made love that I wouldn't be good enough for you and you would regret being with me that way. I mean you have a lot of experience, you've slept with a lot of women, you're gorgeous inside and out, if I slept with as many men I would be a slut, I don't get the double standard. As long as both parties or however many parties are on the same page I don't care what people do. Anyway I thought that he knew that there was something wrong with me that's why I'm bad in bed I mean I've been with two guys and the earth didn't move with either guy. Granted the first was sweet and the second a creep but still. But then there's you. You have been so patient with me. If I knew making love with you would be this amazing I would have jumped you ages ago. Seriously, last night was amazing and that's an understatement. I can think of the words to describe it accurately, I hoped it would be like in my romance novels but that's nothing compared to what happened here in this bed last night! Forget my romance books I'll just dream of you from now on. I never knew it could be like that you made me feel so loved. Even though I loved every minute of last night do you know what my favourite part was?"

Oliver shook his head.

"It was after when you held me. You were so gentle and kept me within your arms and you kissed my temple that made me feel so loved. I love you Oliver Queen. I just wanted to tell you that. You have never laughed at me or my dress sense. You let me be me. Yes I babble but not once have you ever made me feel like an idiot when I babble. You loving me for me is the best thing ever! I love you."

Felicity reached forward and kissed Oliver. Oliver broke he kiss quickly.

"Felicity, let me tell you something, if a man can't pleasure his woman then the fault is with him never with the woman. Do you understand?"

Felicity nodded.

"There is one thing that you may not know about me."

Felicity sat back and gave Oliver a puzzled look.

"I can't stand thieves. I mean taking something that doesn't belong to you? Really, that's just low."

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay." Felicity responded somewhat confused.

"It breaks my heart the fact that I'm in love in one." Oliver said

Felicity had tears in her eyes and was going to pull away when Oliver grabbed her. Felicity gave him a strange look then she saw the twinkle in his eyes and stopped struggling.

"I do believe you are wearing my shirt. I don't believe I gave you permission to do so. So you stole my shirt. I would like it back now if you don't mind?"

The smile that bloomed on Felicity's face was worth it. She jumped Oliver and they kissed for ages and it lead to another amazing memory for them.

A couple of days later, Oliver was standing outside Mark and Beth's home. Felicity was at the cinema with her 'nieces' seeing the latest animated film. Oliver was going to go with them but he made up an excuse. Mark opened the door and was surprised to see Oliver on his doorstep.

"Oliver, come in. Felicity isn't back yet. She said she was going to make a night of it seeing as tomorrow is Saturday. She was going to take the girls for a pizza and knowing her she'll buy them a treat so they'll stop off at the toy store or bookstore or probably both!"

"I know they're not back yet. I came to see you and your wife if that's ok?"

"Sure of course, come in please."

Mark opened the door wider to let Oliver in, they wondered to the lounge and passed the dining room where Oliver saw the remains of a romantic dinner and realised he may have been interrupting something.

"Sorry, maybe I should come back another time? I'll see myself out."

"Nonsense."

"Mark? Who is it?" asked Beth as she came into the lounge. She was all dressed up and Oliver now realised so was Mark. This was probably their date night especially seeing as the kids were with Felicity.

"Oh Oliver, hello. Is everything alright? Felicity isn't back yet."

"Yeah, everything is fine, I think I'll come back another time though."

"Oliver, what is this about?" asked Beth

"I just wanted to ask you two something but it can wait."

"Oliver, what did you want to ask us?" Mark asked

"Felicity told me everything. Well I should say most things. She left out the most important part. I was wondering if you could tell me the name of the dirt bag that made Felicity's life a misery."

What Oliver was not expecting was for Mark and Beth to start laughing.

"We would love nothing more to tell you the name but we promised Felicity that if you ever asked then we would have to 'conveniently forget' his name. If we didn't then we wouldn't see her again. It made us think that maybe you could do some serious damage to said dirt bag and while we would love to see it, it's not worth losing Felicity over it!"

"However , just to set you mind at ease, the guy didn't get off scott free. Now I was going to discreetly show him what happens when he messes with a friend of mine and let him know how he should treat women but I was beaten to it by some mysterious computer whizz. You don't have any idea who this may be do you?"

Oliver's eyebrows reached his hairline when he heard this bit of information.

"Go on."

"Well, you know nothing could happen to said guy straight away because everyone would look at Felicity so I bided my time. During that time said guy came into quite a bit of money had married and was going through a divorce. As soon as the papers were signed, papers that stopped the former wife having financial support for their child a child he denied was his even though the DNA test proved he was, he 'lost' the majority of his inheritance. At the same time the ex-wife received an anonymous amount of money that was put into a trust fund for the baby and a women's charity received the rest of the money. This is how stupid the guy is he didn't even think of Felicity, he thought I did it. He had no idea how smart Felicity is with computers. He got the police involved and the female detective and her male partner investigated me and I swear even if they found something they would have 'lost' the evidence, they couldn't stand him and I honestly had nothing to do with it so nothing happened. I've kept an eye on him and he moved across the country and as far as I know never has contacted Felicity again."

"I should have known she would get her own back but I would still like to have a word with him one day."

All three turned around as they heard the front door open and three happy ladies walked in. Each of the younger ones had a bag in their hands, each from the book store.

"Mum, dad, aunt Lisicity bought us each a book, the film was great and we had sweet and salted popcorn mixed up, then we went for pizza and we ate an extra-large just the three of us. It was great!"

The second daughter was looking at Oliver with her hands up in the air. He bent down and picked her up and held her on his hip.

"Really Felicity we told you not to spoil them. The movies was enough let alone dinner which I assume was followed by ice cream and a trip to the bookstore!" chided Beth

"Oh please, of course I'm going to spoil them, they're my nieces, if I don't spoil them who will?"

"Their grandparents?" said Mark sardonically

"Yeah, but we live in the same city it would be rude not to see them often anyway you know I love those films as much as they do."

"Yeah, Oliver has she made you watch Shrek yet?" Beth asked

"Oh yeah!"

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Felicity asked suspiciously

"Erm…"

"Uncle Oliver do you want to know about Mr Hope?" Caitlin asked

"Whose Mr Hope?" Oliver asked

"The man that made Aunt Lisicity cry. Ben Hope. Mum and dad told us to always remember his name because one day Aunt Lisicity's prince charming was going to want it and they were not allowed to say it. You're Aunty Lisicity's prince charming even though you're a Queen so I told you his name. How can you be a prince and a Queen?"

Oliver kissed Caitlin on the cheek while Felicity gave her friends the stink eye.

"Seriously, you involved your kids?"

"Yeah and?"

Felicity just kept on opening and closing her mouth trying to figure out something to say while the others laughed at her predicament.

Later that night….

"Oliver, please promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't hurt him."

Oliver didn't even pretend not to understand what Felicity was talking about.

"Why?"

"Because I dealt with it and it may have taken me a while but I did it and everyday I'm true to myself is a day he didn't win. I think that means more than him being beaten to a pulp or having an arrow in him. Please?"

They looked at each other and Oliver could tell she had put it behind her. When they met he would never have guessed about her past, it wasn't perfect but she was a fighter and she survived something that could have consumed her but didn't.

"Fine, on one condition though, if he so much as hurts another woman all bets are off."

"I'm happy with that. I have a surprise for you."

Oliver liked the sound of that and waited on their bed while Felicity went to change. Oliver was remembering the first time Felicity met his mother, well the first time she met his mother as his girlfriend. It always made him smile and laugh out loud much to Felicity's annoyance.

"_Oliver, I don't need to meet her. I've already met her before I don't need to meet her again, it's fine!"_

"_Felicity, she'll love you, don't worry. She wants to meet you officially. I knew you may be nervous so Thea and Roy are going to be there as well, ok?"_

"_Fine, let's get this over with."_

_Oliver made sure she had a coffee for the drive and that was a mistake as she was in her own world and when she snapped out of it she spilt her coffee on Oliver._

"_OH MY GOD, I'm so sorry Oliver! Maybe this is a sign. Maybe we should turn around and go back to the apartment and say we're not hungry. To be honest I'm not in the mood for brunch. I'm full. Let's go back and we can spend the day in bed, what do you say?"_

"_We're going to have brunch with my mum, don't worry. I'll take you up on your bed invitation after brunch though."_

"_I'm pretty sure I'll have a head ache by then so rain cheque!" Felicity muttered quietly underneath her breath._

_Oliver being Oliver heard every word and smiled. It was very weird to see Felicity so flustered about his mum. They finally reached Queen Mansion and Oliver quickly introduced Felicity to his mum as his girlfriend and left them to go and change his clothes. Felicity tried to go with him but Thea and Roy chose that moment to enter the hall and greet Felicity and they all went into the dining room with Felicity glancing up the stairs trying to figure out a way follow Oliver. The three women and one guy sat around the dining room table. Moira was at the head, Thea and Roy to her left and Felicity was going to sit next to Roy when Moira called her to sit on her right. Felicity after she sat down and had a glass of orange juice placed in front of her, there was no way she was going to drink anything she'd probably choke knowing her luck, then a cheque for $1 million was placed in front of her. She looked up into the eyes that gave birth to the man she was in love with._

"_What's the meaning of this?"_

"_I thought it was quite obvious dear."_

"_Dear? Dear? You dear call me dear?"_

_Moira looked at her as if she lost her mind._

"_I may not be rich and therefore not worthy of your son but there are more important things than money. I thought you would be happy that your son, no in fact, BOTH your kids have found love and that's despite your money not because of it! I can't believe you just tried to buy me off. Do you honestly think the reason I'm with him is because of the money? I don't care about your money! Do you know why I'm in love with Oliver? Not only is he insanely gorgeous, have you seen his abs, oh my! They've put a smile on my face at night time let me tell you! 3, 2, 1. Not that we've been intimate, yes he sleeps in my bed and he has for months but it's not what it looks like! Your son is also gorgeous inside as well. He doesn't let everybody see it, he cares deeply for those he loves and I'm glad he loves me too. Your son likes to spoil those he loves, he bought me the most ridiculous gift for our first month anniversary, I didn't even know we were going to do that but he bought me a fabulous bracelet, it was so gorgeous but so over the top, for a tenth wedding anniversary it would be perfect, not that I'm saying we're getting married, not that there's anything wrong with Oliver. I would love it if he was my husband…" Felicity opened her eyes wide at this "….. I mean not now but years and years in the future! I couldn't accept it and he sulked for like a week, it was as if I was rejecting him but that wasn't the case. Eventually he understood where I was coming from. Do you know what he did?..." Felicity didn't wait for a reply and just carried on. "He made me this…." Felicity held out her hand and there was a green loom band bracelet on her wrist. "He made this for me. I made him promise me that any present he buys me has to be no more than $25 but this cost him $50 do you know why? Your son has great hands, they're so good but they're not made for making bracelets, they're too big, the bands kept on breaking. Bless him he had to get Thea to help him. The only help she was allowed to give was to keep buying the loom bands he wouldn't let her make it for him even though it would have taken her ten minutes if that. It took him the best part of three days, THREE DAYS! For your loving caring son to make this for me and I love it. So you can keep your money. I don't need it. I don't want it! I think I've lost my appetite, please tell Oliver, how many shirts does that man have? How long does it take for him to get changed? Please tell Oliver I had to leave. Goodbye Mrs Queen!" Felicity left the dining room and the mansion and made it halfway down the drive way when an out of breath Oliver caught up to her._

"_Felicity! Wait!"_

"_Oliver, I'm not feeling well, I'm going home I'll see you later. Have a nice time with your family."_

"_The money wasn't to buy you off it was an apology!"_

_Felicity stopped and turned to face Oliver._

"_Huh?"_

"_Mum was so sorry for the way she treated you before she wanted to make it up to you, so she asked if it was all right for her to offer you money for your favourite charity."_

"_Huh?"_

"_She wasn't trying to buy you off!"_

_Felicity closed her eyes and opened them a couple of seconds later, Oliver was holding her hands._

"_Please tell me I just sleepwalked, please?"_

"_Don't worry about it…."_

"_Don't worry? DON'T WORRY?! I just insulted your mother in the worst way possible! OH MY GOD! What am I going to do?"_

"_Felicity, she loves you!"_

_At Felicity's doubtful look Oliver repeated the statement again and his conviction gave Felicity the confidence to go back into the mansion, granted she refused to let go of Oliver's hand but she entered the home again. In the dining room the rest of the family had large grins on their faces when Oliver and Felicity entered._

"_Mrs Queen, I'm so sorry for my behaviour a few minutes ago there is no exc…."_

"_Dear, please sit down. I am so happy that my son and daughter have found their soul mates. It makes me happy to see them in love and loved in return and the best thing is that are worthy of their partners. Please have a seat and a drink….have you thought about which charity you would like your donation to go to?" _

"_My donation? I think you mean your donation."_

"_It may be my money but it will be in your name."_

"_Computers for Kids please." Oliver squeezed Felicity's hand_

_Moira waited until everyone was either eating or drinking before saying _

"_The only thing that would make me happier would be grandchildren so feel free to start on those, I would like lots, this is a massive house you know and would benefit from the sound of children, just saying!"_

_The other four members at the table started to choke on their respective food or drink. _

When she came out Oliver was completely shocked. There she was standing in a 'Green arrow' short pyjama set that looked so sexy on her. It comprised of seriously short white shorts with 'I heart Green Arrow' printed all over in none other than green and the top was a green vest top with a single 'I heart Green Arrow' in white.

Oliver had to clear his throat and Felicity smiled as she knew she would get this reaction from him.

"Are you the sole person keeping the Arrow merchandise company in business?"

"Oh, you don't like it? I'll go and change then." Felicity sarcastically before she turned around to go and change.

"NO! I mean you could keep it on if you like. You've already bought it and worn it you wouldn't be able to return it anyway."

"You do remember that half the profit from the company goes to various charities?"

"Yeah, I remember."

They leaned towards each other and kissed.

The end.


End file.
